Fragmentos de una vida
by Songofvalyria
Summary: La revolución fallida por parte de los amantes trágicos, terminó en la continuación de los juegos del hambre. Esta es la historia de Jack, Theo y Owen y los desafortunados eventos a los que se ven sometidos. Jackie y su pareja son enviados a los juegos del hambre, pero no son como los chicos del distrito doce. Ellos saben que solo uno puede vivir, o morir los dos en el intento.
1. Chapter 1

**Todo tiene un comienzo**

-¡Te apuesto a que no te atreves a asomarte a la casa del viejo Phil!

-Pues te apuesto que si puedo – La valiente pequeña le sacó la lengua a su amigo, demostrándole que se equivocaba al pensar que no podría aceptar la apuesta. ¿Asomarse por la ventana de esa casa maloliente? Pan comido. Era fácil, solo tenía que ser cuidadosa y no provocar ningún sonido que la delatase. Con esa misma actitud energética se acercó a grandes zancadas silenciosas, dando miradas esporádicas hacia atrás, para asegurarse de que su compañero de travesuras siguiera allí. No era que Jacqueline fuese miedosa, pero no hacía mal ver que estaba todavía acompañada.

La mirada curiosa de la niña se asomó por una rota ventana, teniendo que ponerse de puntillas de pie para observar mejor. El interior de la casa dejaba mucho que desear, y no pudo evitar decepcionarse un poco. De lejos parecía más terrorífica de lo que en realidad era, pero resolvió que Owen no tenía porque saber eso.

-Te dije que podía hacerlo – Sentenció en susurros. – Ven aquí, no seas miedoso – Y su amigo fue. A pesar de que los separaban meses en cuestiones de la edad, el chiquillo era un poco más alto que ella, y no le fue difícil darle una mirada al interior del lugar. -¿Dónde está? No lo veo por ninguna parte. –

-Debe de estar durmiendo.. – Sugirió Owen.

Jacqueline estaba a punto de marcharse cuando una sombra dentro de la casa los dejó quieto en el lugar. Había algo allí moviéndose, y era seguramente el viejo señor Phil, a quien le gustaba gritarles a los niños por ninguna razón. –Shh..creo que..

-¿¡Que demonios hacen aquí, niños sinvergüenzas!? – Gritó de repente Phil, con esa voz grave y autoritaria que tanto temían. -¡Váyanse, váyanse de mi propiedad!

El grito de terror que los niños lanzaron pudo fácilmente haberse escuchado hasta la otra punta del mapa. Salieron corriendo los dos, aunque cuando el miedo se les pasó comenzaron a reírse. Volvieron a desafiarse luego de haber soltado todas las risotadas habidas y por haber, esta vez jugando las carreras. El que llegaba primero a la casa de Owen ganaba. Jackie ganó esta vez.

La casa de Owen era muy bonita, según la opinión de la pequeña. Siempre estaba maravillada por aquel aroma a hogar y a cariño que podía sentirse en el ambiente, mezclado con un toque de vainilla que simplemente le encantaba. La madre de su amigo era una experta cocinera, y los recibía casi todas las tardes con sabrosas galletas. Jacqueline estaba encantada de poder estar en un lugar así, aunque sea unos minutos. Su casa no era nada, comparada con aquel lugar, y tampoco había un ambiente familiar, sino todo lo contrario. Por eso agradecía que la recibieran siempre con tanto cariño.

Alanna, la madre de Owen les dejó las galletas sobre la mesa, junto con un poco de limonada, y volvió a sus tareas. Justo cuando se marchaba, entraba al pequeño living, el hermano de Owen. Theo era un año mayor, el primogénito de la familia, y nunca parecía muy contento con la presencia de Jacqueline, siempre se encargaba de molestarla y de decirle cosas hirientes sin sentido alguno. En esa ocasión, el niño de ocho años, se sentó junto a su hermano sin mirar siquiera a Jackie, y tomó unas galletas con gesto petulante, luego dedicó una mirada a la niña.

-Tienes la cara manchada. ¿Nunca te lavas acaso?

-¡No la molestes, Theo! – Defendió Owen con voz infantil.

-Solo le digo la verdad…Está sucia.

Jacqueline se observó las manitos y tanteó su rostro como si pudiera sentir la suciedad. Lo cierto era que en su casa no tenían muchos lujos, y priorizaban la comida antes que el agua para lavarse las manos. Por eso no pudo retrucarle nada esa vez, y tuvo que morderse la lengua, conteniendo las lagrimas de sus ojos. -¡Eres un tonto! – Soltó de repente, y salió corriendo de la casa, no sin antes llevarse unas pocas galletas con ella.

Llegó al pequeño rio que cruzaba el distrito, y sin pensárselo dos veces, se sumergió en él. Con la ropa puesta pero sacándose antes las sandalias, dejó que el agua fría y limpia quitase la suciedad de la que Theo hablaba. Se refregó con ímpetu una y otra vez el cuerpo, hasta lastimarse en algunas partes, dejándose rojo. Cuando estuvo lo más limpia que podía estar, salió del rio, y volvió a su casa.

Nadie la esperó con galletitas, ni con una sonrisa. Su madre no estaba desde hacía años, había fallecido de una enfermedad incurable, y prácticamente no la recordaba, pero la extrañaba. Quedaba su padre, un hombre refugiado en la bebida, el cual actualmente no estaba en casa. Sola, se cambió la ropa, se puso algo seco, y se dejó caer sobre su cama destartalada y rota. Esa tarde soñaría con una casa hecha de galletas y vainilla.


	2. Chapter 2

**El ritual de despedida**

_Ocho años después_

Jackie acariciaba el fino cabello de Theo, quien dormía sobre su regazo. Parecía tan tranquilo que no quería despertarlo, pero sabía que tarde o temprano debería hacerlo. Le parecía gracioso que cuando eran niños lo último que se le hubiera ocurrido era que terminarían así. Tan unidos, como uno, como uña y carne. Todavía seguía sin creérselo. Pero ahí estaban los dos, en pareja desde hacía ya...¿Siete años? Y todo había comenzando por un juego inocente de besos infantiles. Pero un beso tan simple como ello pudo ser capaz de despertar una chispa.

Quizás no eran la pareja perfecta. Discutían bastante. Tenían opiniones diferentes sobre demasiadas cosas, pero como bien sabía, los opuestos terminaban por atraerse. Theo ya no era un niño, pensó mientras le observaba dormir. Había crecido y le llevaba casi una cabeza y media. Sus brazos se habían formado fuertes y musculosos, y su cabello negro, había crecido rebelde, cubriéndole un poco los ojos, y esa mirada aterciopelada, profunda y arrebatadora que tenía. Ella por su parte también había madurado. Con dieciséis años había dejado de ser la muchachita torpe y desgarbada. Su cuerpo ganó curvas y se moldeó como el de una mujer en crecimiento. Su mirada celeste seguía igual. Ella no sentía ese cambio drástico del cual le hablaban, pero al mirarse en el espejo, sabía que había dejado la etapa infantil detrás.

-Despierta ya, dormilón, mañana es el día de la cosecha.

-Solo una hora más, Jackie, ¿No puedo dormir un ratito más?

-Puedes, pero yo debo irme. Tengo trabajar, y pasar por Eva. Me gustaría quedarme durmiendo como tú, holgazán, pero también quiero saludar a Owen.

-Siempre el mismo ritual ¿Eh? ¿No te aburres de eso?

-No me gusta no poder despedirme ¿ y si es la última vez que los veo?

Theo se incorporó. Hablar de la cosecha y de los Juegos, nunca había sido algo que le gustase a ninguno. La renovada visualización de poder llegar a ser elegidos como tributos logró sacudir el sueño del chico en cuestión de segundos. Sus manos ásperas, del trabajo, acariciaron el rostro de una sorprendida Jackie. –No será la última vez de nada ¿Entendido? Ya queda prácticamente nada para que esta locura se nos termine, y podamos tener una vida normal. Haz tu pequeño ritual, pero es en vano, porque seguiremos aquí. Estaremos a salvo, y cuando todo esto termine, te prometo que pondré un anillo en ese dedo tuyo. – Sonrió, y logró calmarla, como siempre lo hacía. Unieron sus labios en un beso que lograba quitarle el aliento, y una vez calmados los nervios y temores de los dos, Theo decidió quedarse un rato más bajo los árboles, y Jackie se apresuró para ir a trabajar.

Había muchos chicos de su edad que también trabajaban. Lo que sea para poder traer un poco de alimento a casa, y así poder cuidar de sus familias. El trabajo de Jackie consistía en cortar árboles y hacer leña de estos. Era una labor ardua, que le llevaba bastante tiempo y mucha de su energía, pero al menos mantenía su cuerpo en movimiento y obtenía lo suficiente para alimentarse a ella y a su padre. Joss seguía tan alcohólico como siempre, o incluso peor. Las discusiones entre ellos se hacía cada vez más frecuentes, y la chica hacía todo lo posible para escapar de su casa. Vagaba pro ahí cuando no tenía otra cosa que hacer, jugaba con Owen o visitaba a Eva. También encontraba su tiempo para estar con Theo.

Una vez terminada su jornada, volvió a su casa para limpiarse, y comenzó su pequeño ritual pre-cosecha. Eva fue la primera a la cual visitó, cuando el sol de la tarde comenzaba a ocultarse. Golpeó la puerta de la casa de su amiga, y esta la recibió con una amplia sonrisa y los brazos abiertos para abrazarla. Eva era así, cariñosa como la que más, e inocente. Sus ojos amplios irradiaban un brillo que no conocía en ninguna persona. Era dos años menor que ella, pero se habían afianzado como mejores amigas. Era como la hermana pequeña que nunca tuvo, el sol en sus días opacos y tristes.

-¡Jack! ¡Te extrañé! Un día sin verte y tengo tanto que contarte..ven, ven entra. – La tomó de la mano y la llevó a la habitación. – Estoy tan feliz..¿Sabes quién me invitó a salir luego de la cosecha? Thomas Linker. ¡Le dije que si! Pero no se que ponerme para…¿Qué crees que debería ponerme?

-Calma, calma..¿Thomas te invitó a salir? Pues ya era hora, venía persiguiéndote desde hacía dos meses. Cualquier cosa que te pongas te quedará perfecta, eres preciosa. – Y lo era. Con su cabello rubio caído en rizos, y unos ojos verdes siempre soñadores.

-Gracias..Bueno, pues, entonces me pondré el vestido celeste, mi madre me lo hizo hace poco, asique nadie lo ha visto todavía. Vaya..con todo esto no te he preguntando ni como estabas..

-Estoy bien, cansada. El trabajo siempre me deja hecha pedazos.

-No se cómo lo haces, de verdad. Te admiro en ese sentido..el trabajo, ocuparte de tu padre, y aún así tener tiempo para todo lo demás.

Jack se encogió de hombros. No era nada del otro mundo lo que hacía. Eva no tenía que trabajar porque de eso se ocupaban sus padres, se limitaba a gastar lo menos posible y ayudar con las tareas del hogar. Cada uno le tocaba la familia que le tocaba ¿Verdad?

Pasaron el tiempo hablando de cosas triviales. No solían tocar temas profundos el día antes de la cosecha. Al menos a Jackie no le gustaba hacerlo, pues sentía el peligro demasiado cerca. Cuando dio por terminado el encuentro, Eva volvió a abrazar a su amiga, y volvió a quedarse soñando despierta, pensando en la cita que tendría mañana por la noche.

Tachó mentalmente el visitar a Eva de su lista, y corrió a casa de su mejor amigo. No recordaba ya cuanto tiempo hacía desde que le conocía. Años. Ni tampoco tenía el momento exacto en el cual se convirtieron en amigos. Le gustaba pensar que habían nacido al mismo tiempo, destinados a encontrarse y cruzar todas las aventuras habidas y por haber.

-¡Oooooweeeen! ¡Oweeeen! ¡Ooo..

-Ohhhh Ya..ya..aqui estoy, ¿Tanto ruido, Jackie? Sabes que duermo a estas horas.. Ven adentro que comienza a hacer frío.

-Y por eso estoy gritando, porque eres como una marmota que no para de dormir. Debe haber algo mejor para que hagas que dormir constantemente.

La habitación de Owen era compartida con su hermano, quien aún no había regresado a casa. No se preocupó por él. Le gustaba vagar por ahí de tanto en tanto.

-Siempre soy el último en tu ritual, ¿Verdad?

-No..bueno, Joss siempre queda al final, aunque creo que si me fuera ni lo notaría. No se ni por que me esfuerzo en despedirme de él.

-Bien, entonces hay que empezar. Adiós, Jackie. – Dijo, con una sonrisa pícara, estirando sus brazos hacia ella.

-¡Adiós Owen! – Y corrió a abrazarlo con tanta fuerza, que terminaron cayendo sobre la cama. Ambos partiéndose en risas casi infantiles, Jackie quedó encima de su amigo, con una peligrosa cercanía que cada tanto, solía ocurrir. El silencio entre los dos se hizo de repente en la medida que se observaron a los ojos. Mirada contra mirada, lo único que se escuchaba era el latir de dos acelerados corazones. Una extraña tensión inundó el ambiente, y por muy raro que pareciera, no era la primera vez que sucedía.

Pero en esta ocasión, Owen no logró contener los impulsos, y atrapó los labios de Jackie con los suyos. Como imanes destinados a tocarse. Un roce prohibido, secreto. Se unieron en un beso extraño, apasionado_. Nuevo_. ¡Estaba besando a su mejor amigo! ¡Al hermano de su pareja! ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué algo tan malo, se sentía tan bien? Y..¡¿Por qué demonios no estaba deteniéndose?! Miles de preguntas hirvieron en su cabeza, pero no podía pensar claramente. No cuando los labios de Owen sabían tan gustosos, y cuando sus manos cálidas se entrelazaron en sus cabellos. Cuando consiguió pensar con claridad, solo una milésima de segundo, se separó con cierta brusquedad.

-Owen..- Dijo, porque no podía decir nada más. – Yo..esto..no..

Su mejor amigo se puso de pie también. Podía leerse en sus ojos la misma confusión, y el mismo sentimiento de querer hacerlo de nuevo. Pero estaba mal. Ella amaba a Theo y Owen era su amigo. Solo eso ¿Verdad? Así había sido siempre..pero los limites se veían jodidamente borrosos.

-Jackie..Lo siento. No tendría que haber…Es que, me gustas, me gustas mucho.

-No podemos lastimar a Theo así.

-Lo se. No quiero herirlo y esto está mal. Pero..

No supo porque sus pies se acercaron a él sin el consentimiento de su cabeza, pero así lo hicieron, y con la misma rapidez de antes se abrazaron, compactando sus labios en otro beso más furioso que el anterior. El peligro de ser descubiertos era inminente, y el aroma a traición se respiraba como perfume maldito.

-¡No! – Dijo de pronto ella, separándose nuevamente. –No..- Repitió con tono más suave. – Tengo que..Debo irme – No pudo mirarlo a los ojos. No sabía que sentía, ni que hacer. Escapó. Salió corriendo de allí. Sus ojos anegados en lágrimas por la creciente frustración de no poder saber que hacer, ni que decir. Theo no podía enterarse de esto. Había sido solo un error…solo una equivocación, y si se sentía bien era solo porque estaba loca.

A medio camino se encontró con Theo, quien no comprendía el porque de sus lagrimas. La abrazó, le dijo que todo iría bien, y le acompañó a casa. Por muchas preguntas que el le hiciera, ella no decía nada. Su silencio era letal. Lo solucionó por el momento, alegando que era por su estúpido ritual de despedidas.

-Estaremos bien, Jackie, te lo dije antes. Te amo, que no se te olvide.

-También te amo. Quédate conmigo esta noche, por favor. No quiero estar sola.

-Aquí me quedo, siempre a tu lado.

Secretos peligrosos se guardaron esa noche. Noche de mentiras y sentimientos que afloraban, amenazando con destruir todo. Mañana deberían despertarse temprano, y alistarse con prolijidad. Los esperaba un día angustioso, como siempre: la cosecha comenzaba.


	3. Chapter 3

**Acciones y consecuencias**

Llevaba su cabello castaño suelto, dejando que el viento lo ondease con suavidad, como si bailara un danza desconocida. Acomodaba nerviosamente su vestido de tela vieja, de un pálido color verde. Theo le había dicho que le quedaba bonito, pero ella no pensaba lo mismo. Sea como sea, era lo mejor que tenía, y si bien, comparado con al ropa de algunos otros chicos, este daba lástima, tendría que ser suficiente.

Alzó un poco la mirada en la lejanía, y sin mucho esfuerzo logró encontrar a su novio, quien le dedicó una sonrisa cuando se dio cuenta que le estaban mirando. Su gesto, en otras ocasiones tranquilizador, no hizo mucho contra los nervios que la atacaban. Siempre le ocurría lo mismo, y por mucho que pretendiese no tenerle miedo a la cosecha, no podía negar que el pavor era letal. Al lado de Theo, estaba su hermano. Lo descubrió mirando el suelo, con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera pensando en algo.

Ella también pensaba, claro. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior estaban frescos en su cabeza, y si cerraba los ojos, podía sentir el sabor de los labios del muchacho, y la delicadeza de su respiración contra su piel. Se estremeció por unos segundos, y se obligó a pensar en otra cosa. Buscó a Eva por todas partes hasta encontrarla junto a otras chicas de su edad, más adelante que ella. No pudo sonreírle, ni hacerle ninguna seña, porque estaba temblorosa y en silencio mirando al frente. Ella solía tener la misma actitud frente a los juegos y la cosecha. Tenía miedo, como los demás, pero si hacía foco, podía ver sus pequeñas y frágiles manos, temblando del pavor.

Deseó que se terminase pronto, para poder odiar nuevamente al capitolio. Deseó que las cosas se revirtieran, y que los juegos no fuesen una realidad. Pero sus deseos eran en vano. Allí estaban todos, esperando una sentencia, un juego de azar mórbido y letal.

-¿Está encendido? Ejem..¡Bienvenidos, queridos! Bienvenidos una vez más, a los 91avos Juegos del Hambre. Veo rostros prometedores este año. Podríamos tener un ganador en el distrito siete, y podría ser cualquiera de ustedes ¡Oh!, no les haré esperar más. Todos estamos muy ansiosos. Suerte. Suerte a todos, y que la suerte esté siempre a su favor.

La voz hilarante de Bray hizo eco en todo el espacio. Parecía muy nervioso. Ya había comentado antes que era su primera vez como escolta, y se le notaba. No tenía esa chispa macabra que otros presentadores habían tenido. Vestía con ropa extraña y ridícula. De colores extravagantes y llamativos, que herían la vista, incluso desde la distancia que les separaba. Jackie no soportaba a la gente del capitolio y su uso excesivo de los lujos.

-Empezaremos por las chicas, como marca la tradición.

Todos los corazones latieron al unísono. Pum, pum, pum. Bray hizo una pausa antes de decir el nombre. "Vamos, dilo de una vez. Manda a alguien al matadero".

-Sanders, Evangeline.

¿Qué? No. No y un millón de veces no. ¿Eva? ¿Su Eva? Su mejor amiga, su hermana adoptiva. Tan frágil, tan pura y casta. Moriría. La devorarían. La torturarían sin piedad. Sus ojos la buscaron, y sin problemas la encontró, pues todos se hacían a un costado para que se dirigiera al escenario. Eva no se movía. Estaba quieta como una estatua. Sabía que estaba llorando por la manera en que sus hombros se movían. Entonces los agentes de paz fueron a buscarla. Y mientras ellos avanzaban con la chica, Jackie hacía lo mismo. Como si hubiera una fuerza que la impulsaba hacia ella. Moriría. No soprotaría perderla. No..

-¡Eva! ¡No! No..Basta, deténganse. Voluntaria. Me ofrezco de voluntaria. –

Corrió hacia los agentes de paz, y empujó a uno sin temor, para que soltaran a su amiga. La abrazó con fuerza cuando la dejaron en paz, y le susurró al oído que estaría a salvo. No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en lo que había hecho, pues ahora era ella a quien la arrastraban con ímpetu.

Se encontró a si misma en las enormes pantallas que transmitían para todo Panem, pero no se sentía como si fuera de verdad. ¿Qué demonios acababa de hacer? Se había ofrecido voluntaria. Había salvado a su amiga, pero se había condenado ella. No se arrepentía, pero no podía diferenciar la situación. No sabía decir si era la realidad, o una pesadilla. Bray la recibió con una sonrisa, y depositó un beso fugaz en su mejilla.

– ¡Un aplauso! Un aplauso para la voluntaria. Vaya, creo que hace varios años no hay uno aquí..Que valentía, que gloriosa tarde. ¿Cómo te llamas, jovencita?

-Jack Ferguson. –

Su voz no sonaba como ella. Se sentía despegada de su cuerpo, como si otra persona hubiera ocupado su lugar frente a todos. Su mirada estaba al frente, porque no se atrevía a ver a nadie. Ni a su novio, ni a su amigo, ni a Eva. No podía ni pensar en ellos, porque sabía que su mundo se vendría abajo en segundos.

-¿Jack? Que nombre tan..masculino. Bah..que importa. Felicidades por ofrecerte. Muy bien, ahora seguiremos con los hombres..

Su mente comenzó a elaborar estrategias. No una, si no miles. Tendría que entrenar mucho si quería salir con vida de allí, y cuando pensó en la palabra salir de allí, se dio cuenta que para ello, tendría que matar. Asesinar a otros niños inocentes que no tenían la culpa de estar allí. Destrozarlos para poder salir victoriosa. ¿Podría? No. No estaba hecha para la matanza. Nadie lo estaba. Sus ideas iban a toda velocidad, convirtiéndose en planes absurdos, en alianzas que no tenían sentido. Si sabía una cosa por segura, era que sus probabilidades de sobrevivir, eran casi inexistentes.

La voz de Bray volvió a rugir con un entusiasmo que desentonaba con la ocasión. Y anunció el nombre del tributo como si fuera de verdad, un premio el ser elegido.

* * *

Odiaba esto. Odiaba la incertidumbre, odiaba al capitolio, odiaba los juegos, y a todos. Que se pudran, pensó Theo mientras escuchaba a Bray, pero hacía oídos sordos a lo que decía. Su mirada y concentración estaban más bien volcadas en otra persona. Jackie estaba a unos pasos más allá, demasiado lejos para su gusto. No había tenido tiempo de acercarse a ella, y para cuando la había encontrado, habían comenzado la transmisión. Trató de lanzarle una mirada que lograse tranquilizarla, pues sabía lo nerviosa que la ponía todo aquello.

Ella podía hacerse la fuerte en muchas cosas, pero era más frágil de lo que admitía. No por nada hacía un ritual de despedida todos los años. No por nada se ponía extrañamente sensible en estas épocas. Lanzó también una mirada a Owen, que estaba su lado. Estaba mirando al frente, con el ceño fruncido, como si prestara mucha atención a lo que decía. Él por su parte no podía estar más perdido en todo lo que estaba pasando. Su mente estaba decidida a hacerle preocupar por todos los que conocía. Solo cuando el nombre del tributo femenino se escuchó por los altavoces, prestó verdadera atención a lo que pasaba. Pero por su despiste de antes, no había conseguido escuchar el nombre.

-¿Quién..

-Eva – Dijo su hermano antes de poder terminar la pregunta. Oh no. Eva. Sabía el futuro que le esperaba a esa muchacha ni bien supo que iría ella a la arena. Moriría. Se le hizo un nudo en el estomago, mientras veía como los agentes iban a por ella, pero un revuelo metros más atrás llamó su atención. Alguien se movía hacia el escenario. ¿Quién sería tan imprudente para hacer algo así? Y cuando una voz proclamó ser voluntaria, el corazón le dio un vuelto. Jackie.

-¡No! – Gritaron los hermanos al unísono.

¿Qué demonios estaba pensando Jack? La observó subir al escenario paralizado. No sabía si estaba respirando o no. El tiempo se había detenido, y lo único que podía ver era a ella. Su mirada al frente, haciéndose la dura. Maldita sea Jackie. Estaba desesperado. Se sentía impotente por no poder hacer algo por ella. Quería tomar su lugar, quería ponerla a salvo, a resguardo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Maldijo a todos los dioses que podían existir. Odio la suerte, al mundo, a él y a ella.

Bray metió su mano entre los nombres de los varones, para sacar al tributo, mientras él pensaba una manera de rescatar a Jackie y huir. Huir de toda esa basura, escapar hacia un infinito imposible. Sentía que los ojos le escocían, y por si fuera poco, el nombre del tributo elegido se hizo escuchar como un disparo al corazón.

-¡Theo Wallace!

Vaya. El mundo estaba jodido. Había salido elegido. Él. Él junto a Jackie.¿ Y ahora qué? No podía matarla, no podía ni soportar saber que estaría suelta entre otros desquiciados que intentarían hacerle daño. Supo que tenía que protegerla de todo. No importaba si se le iba la vida en ello, que era lo más probable. Uno de los dos tenía que salir con vida, y esa sería ella. La otra opción era que murieran los dos, y eso le reconfortó solo un poco.

Segundos después, se encontró en el escenario, pero no recordaba haber subido al mismo. Sus ojos estaban clavados en Jackie, quien permanecía mirando al frente, como si no se hubiera percatado de que estaba a su lado. Su cabeza dolía. Se sentía perdido, condenado. Como si la suerte lo hubiera abandonado definitivamente. Respiraba agitadamente, y apenas si pudo contestarle lo que Bray le preguntó.

Owen lo observaba todo desde su posición. Supo al mirar en sus ojos que le hubiera gustado tomar el lugar de alguno de los dos, pero no supo decir de quien. Al menos él estaba a salvo, se quedaría en casa. Cuando el presentador pidió un aplauso para los tributos del distrito siete, nadie hizo un solo sonido. El silencio perforó sus sentidos, y lo entumeció. Esto se sentía saber que iba a morir. Incluso podía ver a la parca saludándolo en la lejanía.

Viva, se dijo para sus adentros, irónico, vivan los nuevos amantes trágicos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Peligros**

El tiempo pasó en un principio muy rápido, y luego, se hizo muy lento. La llevaron a una habitación con lujos que jamás pensó que conocería. La dejaron sentada, porque al parecer si se quedaba de pie, parecía decaer, y se marcharon, dejándola sola. No había nadie allí más que un silencio cruel, que lograba ponerla más nerviosa. No comprendía el porqué de su desdicha. Había aceptado la idea de morir por salvar a Eva, se había convencido de que era mejor que verla morir y sufrir en la arena, y estaba dispuesta incluso a tratar de ganar. Pero no se había esperado lo que pasó luego. Se quedó tan dura como una piedra cuando Bray sacó el nombre de Theo como tributo, y sintió como si cada pedazo de ella se desmoronaba, como si se cayese en mil pedazos.

No iban a sobrevivir. Al menos no Jackie. Porque ella no iba a dejar que él corriese ningún riesgo por ayudarla. Iba a hacer todo lo que estaba en sus manos por devolverlo sano y salvo. Se lo debía, a él y a Owen. A la familia de estos. El camino para llegar a su objetivo estaba obstaculizado por sus miedos y sus debilidades, pero no le importaba si tenía que hacer una alianza con la persona más despreciable, Theo viviría.

La puerta se abrió de repente, dejando entrar a una temblorosa y llorosa Eva, quien ni bien la vio corrió para abrazarla. Jackie se apresuró a corresponderle el gesto, y acarició cariñosamente su cabello, tratando de serenarla. Era increíble que estuviera tan calmada en una situación como aquella. Debía deberse a que había aceptado el hecho de que terminaría por morir.

-Shh..Todo estará bien. No te preocupes, Eva, no llores, por favor.

-¿Por qué? ¿Po-Por qué lo hiciste, Jackie? Yo había salido elegida..Y-Yo.. ¿Por qué to-tomaste mi..mi lugar? E-Eres una t-tonta..

-Por que te quiero, eres como mi hermana pequeña, y no iba a dejar que te hicieran nada. Por eso. Todo estará bien, ya verás. Owen cuidará de ti y de tu familia, se lo pediré, no pasarás hambre ni..

-¡No estoy preocupada por eso! – Dijo Eva de repente, separándose con una brusquedad que parecía ajena en un ser tan inocente como ella. -¡Me…Me preocupo por ti! No quiero que mueras, Jackie, no te mueras. Prométeme que vas a ganar.

-No puedo prometer…Intentaré hacer todo lo que pueda.

La puerta volvió a abrirse, los agentes de paz entraron y anunciaron que el tiempo se había acabado. Se abrazaron una última vez antes de que se llevaran a Eva. Hubo un segundo de silencio, y la puerta dejó pasar a otra persona.

Joss apenas si podía mantenerse de pie. Su padre estaba en las peores condiciones, y se sorprendió de verlo allí. Se tambaleó un poco, y podía sentir el aliento a alcohol cuando comenzó a hablarle. Tuvo que sostenerse contra una de las columnas para no caer. ¿Cuánto había bebido? También se preguntó de dónde había sacado el dinero, seguramente se lo había robado de sus propios ahorros.

-Vas a morir.

-Si.

-Tu madre también murió.

-Lo se.

-Apunta siempre al cuello. Eres buena con el hacha.

-De acuerdo.

Sonaba más sobrio de lo que aparentaba, eso también le sorprendió. No hubo sonrisas, ni abrazos, ni nada que pudiera involucrar algún gesto cariñoso entre los dos. No. Su relación jamás había tenido esos tintes, al menos no desde la muerte de su madre. Y hasta allí llegaron las palabras de su padre. No tenían nada más para hablar, ni miradas secretas de aliento. Salió solo, por su cuenta, sin esperar que vinieran a buscarlo. Jack volvió a sentarse, pensando que nadie más entraría a visitarla, sin embargo, Owen asomó su cabeza, con una expresión preocupada, triste. Jack le dedicó una media sonrisa, tratando de no recordar los sucesos de la noche anterior. Se sentó a su lado, y tomó su mano entre las suyas.

-Por fin rindió cuentas el ritual.. – Susurró ella, con un deje de derrota en la voz.

-Esto no es un adiós. Ni te atrevas a morir en la arena ¿Me entendiste? Regresarás sana y salva. Theo y tú. Ya se ha hecho no hace mucho tiempo.

Jack recordó de lo que hablaba. De esa pareja del distrito doce, de la revolución que empezaron, y que con la misma rapidez que comenzó, terminó. Los resultados habían sido fatales para todos. ¿Podrían ser como ellos? ¿Podrían arriesgarse de esa manera?

-No lo sé. Hay chicos que se entrenan toda la vida para esto, que saben manejar cualquier tipo de arma, y yo solo se usar un hacha. Pero no para matar. No puedo hacerlo…No.. – Su voz se quebró, y unas lágrimas corrieron fugitivas por su rostro. Lagrimas que el chico se encargó de limpiar con sus manos ásperas. - Owen, tengo miedo.

Se abrazaron, y por un segundo sintió que las cosas estarían bien. – Todo va a salir bien, te lo prometo, Jackie, ya verás. Estarán bien. Son fuertes, pueden hacerlo. No tengas miedo. – Podía sentir en la voz del muchacho ese regusto amargo que las desgracias dejaban. No podía hacer más que asentir y prometer cosas que sabía no se cumplirían. El destino había sellado dos muertes esa tarde, y cuando la marca de la parca estaba hecha, no había forma de escapar. Tarde o temprano, todo terminaría. A lo único que podía aspirar, era a una muerte rápida, indolora, pero teniendo en cuenta el lugar al cual estaban por entrar, sabía que eso era imposible.

* * *

El distrito siete había quedado ya muy atrás. El tren avanzaba a un ritmo rápido, pero según lo que había escuchado, tardarían todo un día en llegar al capitolio. Siempre había pensado que pasaría los años de cosecha sin ser seleccionado. Creía en la suerte, y solía salir airoso de las situaciones más complicadas, pero esta vez no había funcionado. Sentado en un cómodo sofá, observaba la nada, interiorizándose en ella. No prestaba atención a los lujos que le rodeaban, ni tampoco al paisaje que dejaban de lado. Estaba intentando pensar una manera de poder salir los dos con vida. De ganar. Owen le recordó que ya lo habían hecho si, pero eso había traído consigo toda una rebelión que terminó en matanza. ¿Estaba dispuesto a correr ese riesgo?

Todavía no había visto a Jack desde que fueron separados en la casa de justicia, y necesitaba verla. Necesitaba abrazarla, besarla, y que lograse calmar sus miedos. Porque claro, estaba tan asustado que a penas podía pensar claramente, pero eso era algo que no podía permitirse que supieran. Como si hubiera sido convocada por sus pensamientos, la muchacha entró en el lugar, acompañada de Diana, la mentora. Una mujer directa, que no se guardaba una sola palabra para sí. Con su mentalidad fría quizás podrían salir de todo este infierno.

Cruzó una mirada con Jackie, y pudo leer en sus ojos el mismo desasosiego que sentía él. La misma frustración, la desesperación. Sin pensarlo más, se puso de pie, y fue hasta ella. La estrechó contra su cuerpo con fuerza, con necesidad, inhalando el glorioso perfume que su cabello y su ser desprendía. La besó en los labios, bruscamente, y ella le devolvió el gesto con la misma urgencia, enredando sus dedos finos en el cabello rebelde de él.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te ofreciste? ¿Qué demonios pensabas Jack? Esto es una mierda, es una tremenda porquería.

Jack no pudo contestarle, en cambio unió sus labios con los de él, como si buscara un perdón que no planeaba otorgarle. Solo cuando el carraspeo de Diana se hizo escuchar, fue que se separaron, y recordaron que no estaban solos. Vio un tinte rojizo en las mejillas de Jack y le susurró algo al oído antes de separarse de ella, y tomarla de la mano para sentarse.

-Tenemos que hablar seriamente – Informó Diana con gravedad, sentándose en el asiento delante de ellos. –Todo eso que acaban de hacer, tiene que irse. Olvídense de que son una pareja. Desde ahora en más, son rivales.

-Pero…

-Pero nada. Se lo que están pensando. Si, una pareja logró salir de los Juegos del Hambre, pero desencadenaron una rebelión. Mataron a sus familias, y a todos los que se unieron a ellos. Incluso asesinaron a gente inocente solo para demostrar que tenían el poder de hacerlo. Esos dos idiotas destrozaron todo. ¿Quieren ser como ellos? Adelante, pero cuando el Capitolio sepa que tiene unos nuevos amantes trágicos, no esperarán ni un segundo. Matarán a todo aquel que ustedes quieran, y a las familias de estos. ¿Quieren eso? ¿Quieren que asesinen a todos para poder ustedes salir vivos? Yo lo pensaría dos veces.

-¿Y qué propones que hagamos? – Preguntó Jack con la voz elevada una octava. -¿Quieres que nos matemos? ¿Qué seamos enemigos? Explícame cuál es tu plan, porque no tengo idea de cómo hacer.

Diana los observó severamente, como si repasara las posibilidades mentalmente. Sus ojos oscuros lo parecieron aún más.

-Solo hay dos salidas de esto, lamento ser yo quien se los diga, aunque supongo que ustedes también han llegado a la misma conclusión: O mueren los dos, o uno vive. Aunque con lo último, las posibilidades son bajas, bajísimas, a menos que demuestren tener algún tipo de habilidad – Se puso de pie, dispuesta a marcharse – Cuando comprendan eso, vuelvan a buscarme, y veremos que tácticas usar. Haré lo posible para sacar a alguno de allí, pero no serán los dos.

* * *

-¿Puedo pasar? – Escuchó decir en un susurro. La puerta estaba entreabierta, y Jacqueline asomaba medio cuerpo. Llevaba el cabello castaño suelto, y un vestido blanco que le hacía parecer a un delicado fantasma. Estaba hermosa, como siempre. Le hizo una seña con la cabeza a modo de respuesta, y la joven se subió a la cama con él, sentándose frente a frente, y abrazando sus piernas con los brazos. –Lo siento.

-Buscaremos la forma de salir de esto y.. –Empezó él.

-No. Ya escuchaste a Diana. Ambos los sabemos. No podemos permitir que maten a todos los que queremos.

-¿Qué pretendes entonces? ¿Qué te mate?

-No…pero.. – Jackie suspiró. Podía ver que sus ojos comenzaban a nublarse con fantasmas de lagrimas. –Tenemos que aceptar que las cosas son como son. Que uno morirá, o moriremos los dos. Y que no podemos dejar que sepan que tenemos algo. No puedo permitirle a nadie que mate a quien quiero. Ya lo están haciendo contigo y me están matando por dentro. –Una lágrima surcó su mejilla. No podía verla así, se sentía fatal. – Entonces..tenemos que hacer una promesa: los dos trataremos de ganar. Shh, escucha. Trataremos de ganar. Trataremos de salir a flote.

-Supongo que debemos hacer así. No me gusta nada, Jackie. Te juro que me importa una mierda todo lo demás. No quiero que nadie te haga daño ¿Y si alguien te lastima, tengo que pasarlo por alto?

-Podemos ayudarnos, pero en secreto..

-No lo sé. Esto sigue sin gustarme.

-¡Entonces dime que podemos hacer, por favor! A mí tampoco me gusta nada. No quiero que te maten, no quiero morir – Se abrazó a él, y pudo sentir la respiración agitada, el dolor interno que salía por sus poros. – Te amo, te amo Theo.

-Shhh.. se me ocurrirá algo. Yo también te amo– Dijo, meciéndola contra su cuerpo, tarareando alguna canción tranquilizadora. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se quedó dormida en sus brazos, con el rostro perlado entre lágrimas que no secó. La observó dormir, la acomodó a su lado. El cansancio llegó a él poco después y cerró los ojos. Era una pesadilla. Esto iba a terminar cuando se despertase. Era todo un mal sueño. ¿Verdad?

* * *

Bueno, aquí termina el cuarto capítulo. No se si habrá alguien leyendo esta dramática historia, pero de ser así, me gustaría que me dejaran algún review. Criticas o simples comentarios, se agradecerán *-*

Espero que les guste, y pronto vendrá el próximo capitulo. :3


End file.
